


I'm in love with Robert Downey Jr.

by special_k



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сонгфик по Marissa Levy - Robert Downey Jr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm in love with Robert Downey Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик по Marissa Levy - Robert Downey Jr.

Джуд лежит на кровати в трейлере, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и касаясь пола кончиками пальцев одной руки, одетый, лохматый, совершенно разбитый и, конечно же, slightly hungover. В голове никаких подробностей вчерашнего вечера, вообще никаких подробностей, вообще никакого вчерашнего вечера, только монотонная ноющая боль. Утро серое, один черт знает, сколько сейчас времени, и эта дурацкая песня до сих пор играет. Кажется, именно под нее он вчера начал пить. Кто включил repeat?

Часы на тумбочке показывают девять утра. Джуд обреченно закрывает глаза рукой и ладонь скорее произвольно сползает до самого подбородка. Надо побриться.

Душ обрушивается на Джуда одним сплошным ледяным потоком и заглушает тонкий девичий голосок в динамиках. Вода обладает чудесным свойством отвлекать от чего угодно.

 

One: вскрыть замок трейлера.

Two: стянуть Лоу с кровати за ногу и засунуть в душевую кабину.

Three: трахнуть прямо там, прижав к стенке, под горячими струями воды, стекающими по его прекрасному телу, и… отчитать за опоздание и сопроводить на съемочную площадку.

В реальной жизни Холмс из Дауни выходил никакой. План по доставке сонного тела затрещал по швам еще в тот самый момент, когда Роберт сказал, что он сам сходит за Джудом. Единственное, что вышло именно так, как ему хотелось - на стук в дверь никто не ответил.

Замок поддался на третий раз, но в кровати уже никого не было. Идти в ванную при таком раскладе показалось Робу достаточно бестактным, чтобы этого не делать, и он просто сел на кровать.

'Cause I'm in love with…  
Robert  
Downey  
Jr.'

Роберт нахмурился и сделал погромче. «What the…»

 

Джуд всегда выходил из душа только в одном полотенце. Не смотря на то, что для Ватсона пришлось обрезать кудри, он все еще носил его на голове.

\- Р-Роб-Роберт?!

‘My heart skipped 927 beats'

\- А я вот зашел тебя проведать.

Роберт с невозмутимым видом смотрел Джуду в глаза и - нет, вовсе нет - не смотрел вниз, ни секундочки.

\- Да, я проспал сегодня, и…  
“I’d rather have overslept because of sleeping over with you, Robert, not because of being hungover after drinking about you.”

\- Ну, ты давай собирайся и бегом на площадку, все только тебя и ждут.

Дауни выскочил из трейлера, оставив вопрос «Что это за дрянь играет?» при себе. Как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
